


Save the Date

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is An Adult, Getting Together, Gift Fic, M/M, Not My Ship But That's Okay, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: The timing just never seems to work for getting together – until it does.





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melodysparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodysparks/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for "melodysparks" and originally posted to LiveJournal

“Can we meet later, headmaster?” asked Harry, attention mostly on the mountain of scrolls threatening to overwhelm his desk. “I need to have these graded by Thursday and I still need to write the third-years’ exam.”

“Of course,” said Severus, trying to hide his disappointment.

They had already missed several meetings – a dinner together postponed when the school governors had arrived unexpectedly, an afternoon tea cancelled when classes had to be rearranged, a drink cut short when a Gryffindor player had been injured during quidditch practice.

And there were several times they hadn’t been able to schedule at all, nights when Harry had already agreed to tutor a stressed-out student or go over quidditch plays with the new captain or had already accepted an invitation to dinner from a former schoolmate.

But maybe it wasn’t just poor timing. Severus was always the one to suggest a date or time, and Harry was most often the one to reschedule. Maybe he was misreading this situation. It had taken _him_ long enough to come to terms with everything – their age difference, their history, his current authority…

But Harry was smiling, still wrangling the escaping essays. “Great,” he said. “I’m sorry, Severus, but I’m just swamped with this.”

“Of course,” Severus repeated. “I’ll leave you to it.”

As headmaster, he was always busy, and it was easy to find things to occupy his mind. For several days, Severus didn’t even see the other man, so it was something of a surprise when Harry entered his office at the end of a long day to his distracted, “Yes, what?” and plopped heavily into the chair on the other side of the desk.

“This week,” said Harry. “Like it was conspiring against us! I don’t know how I let you talk me into being a teacher at all, Severus. I probably deserve some kind of reward.”

“I—” said Severus, blankly. “Reward?”

Harry grinned. “Yep. I know, let’s skip the Great Hall tonight and have dinner in town. Finally have that date we haven’t managed.”

“Date?” Severus repeated, then smiled back. “Yes, that sounds perfect.”

THE END


End file.
